Master Chef
by Jurassic Lion
Summary: Inviting Samus and Snake over for a home cooked meal, Lucario offers to show Samus how to cook. Even boiling rice is tricker than it seems. *Friendship fic, based on OTP Prompts tumblr*
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Lion: This short fic was loosely inspired by this prompt** **Imagine person A of your OTP being an awful cook and person B being a "master chef" and B teaching A how to do the most basic stuff" and also of my desire to write more fics with this trio. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucario always welcomed friends into his home with open arms. Despite what many - and his fans - thought, Lucario enjoyed having company when possible. Tonight it was planned that Snake and Samus would come over for dinner. A simple occasion done many times prior. They would arrive, have small talk, and Lucario would serve them whatever he'd decided to treat them (on this night it was lamb and schwarma).

But whilst busy with the preparations a thought occured at that moment. He stopped chopping vegetables and turned from his kitchen to the living room where his friends sat. Samus looked at the Pokemon quizickly as he motioned with his paw.

"Why don't you help me with the rice?"

Now though describing a room's temperature dropping in a case of one showing fear or tension is normally an exaggeration, it was in fact the honest truth in this moment. Lucario needn't his aura to detect the sudden chill that arose from Samus' spine. He knew it yet Lucario wasn't sure if he quite believe what he sensed.

Was Samus... scared?

"Oh no. It's fine, I'll just stay here and let the master do their work." Samus waved off though her hand motion was a touch frantic.

"It's fairly simple. You just add water to the rice then put it in the cooker." Lucario watched her carefully. The bounty hunter motioned herself to look away from the kitchen. It couldn't really be true, could it?

"Really. You're the chef, I shouldn't just interfere with your... magic."

"You don't know how to cook, do you?" Snake's voice broke all tension.

For some reason Lucario didn't really think of the bounty hunter as the type to be embarrassed. Either her cool calm personality or how she never broke under pressure in the heat of battle didn't do much to sway that perception. It came as much of a surprise as Samus recoiled, almost looking smaller than her 6'3 height.

"Well... I'm no Lucario but, it's mostly instant diet for me."

 _Wait... she get's that physique on a_ instant _diet?_ Now it was Lucario who felt self conscious.

"Look believe it or not but cooking isn't up my alley. Unless you count knowing what to eat in the wild. But even I can manage the simple stuff."

"You may call it simple. I call it _difficult_."

Samus crossed her arms. Snake sighed then stood up. The bounty hunter eyed the soldier as he beckoned her to follow him. She felt uneasy, pouting still, but stood up and followed Snake to the kitchen. The two carefully avoided Lucario as he had several pots on a lit stove preparing the other courses of their meal. The two now stood at an opposite counter where the aforementioned rice cooker sat.

"It's pretty easy. First you just fill the bowl of rice with water." Snake reached into the cupboard pulling out a bag of the grain. Pulling out his pocket knife he cut the corner of it before handing it to Samus.

The blonde let out a chuckle. Snake raised a brow at Samus while she emptied the rice into a bowl. "Sorry, just, that was so _predictable_."

"Hardy har. I'm a soldier, I'm always prepared for always carrying my knife. Real funny."

"Funny that you're not allowed on airplanes."

Samus nearly dropped the bowl laughing harder. Snake shot a glare at Lucario, the aura pokemon's back was turned but no doubt he was grinning at his joke.

"Then you just, add your water like so." Snake motioned to the sink. Samus turned the handle filling up the bowl until it was filled just right. She then looked to the cooker which still sat.

"And now?" Snake raised a brow.

"Isn't it obvious? Just put the bowl into the cooker. Then you set it to cook."

Samus looked to the rice in her hand then back to the cooker. Snake couldn't believe something like this would faze her. This was the same woman who exterminated metroids for crying out loud.

Throwing away all hesitation Samus did as instructed. She clasped the cooker shut with a top keeping the rice and water contained. Reaching carefully Samus pulled the knob of the cooker adjusting it as instructed.

Lucario turned around smiling back at Samus. "Good! Now we'll have delicious rice in no time at all!"

* * *

Lucario stared at the charred remains of his apartment longingly. The Aura Pokemon had a blanket draped over his shoulders by one of the paramedics but stood still as Fire Crews smothered out what was left of the fire.

Just a few ways away Samus and Snake stood by an ambulance. Both their faces were covered in soot and ash as was their clothes. They two watched in disbelief at the scene.

"So... you can't cook."

"I tried to warn you."

Snake scratched the back of his head. "I mean... it was just rice."

"I know." Samus held her head solemnly.

"I'm more amazed we caused this. We didn't even use any fire."

Samus shot Snake a frown. "Is this your way of consoling me? Because you're terrible at it."

"In my defense, it's why I'm never in a long lasting relationship."

Samus spotted Lucario walking their way. She felt the weight of all that had happened grow heavier. Her heartbeat fastened and felt goosebumps crawl up her skin. Lucario stopped before her then and Samus took her chance.

"I - I am so sorry! I didn't mean to - I mean I - I suck."

Lucario blinked. He tilted his head at the bounty hunter whose eyes were remorseful. Shaking off the blanket Lucario walked past the two.

"Let's get pizza. I'm starving."

"Huh? But I-" Samus tried to interject but was stopped by Lucario. The Pokemon for some reason was smiling.

"You did your best Samus. Don't beat yourself over it. I'm just glad you tried."

Samus shared a look with Snake. The mercenary shrugging as he followed Lucario away. Though she still felt terrible Samus felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Without another word she followed after Snake and Lucario leaving the destroyed apartment and legion of fire crew behind.

"I should probably find a new place though."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Flying Lion: I thought I was done but then once the plot bunnies grew I was pulled back in. Also I really love sandwiches.**

* * *

A knock at the front door grabbed Samus' attention. Setting down her good book the bounty hunter walked from her living room past her kitchen as her microwave continued on with heating up her dinner. The hum of the microwave hadn't made her think of much else other than enjoying the marvel that was instant food without all the hard work of cooking. When she pulled open her door however all of her dread and fear ran in like a hurricane.

It was Lucario. The blue furred fighter stood in her doorway, bags of groceries clenched tightly in both hands. Her eyes darted down at them guessing at it's contents. She looked back up at Lucario who held a chipper smile.

"No."

Samus moved the door shut though was stopped by Lucario foot holding it. She frowned at Lucario knowing full well his intentions and wanted not of it. But Lucario still hoisted up a bag.

"Samus hear me out first before you write this off."

"I will not do it. Never again. I'm just not good at cooking."

"It wasn't _that_ bad. Everybody isn't a master chef at the start."

"Does everybody start cooking by setting their friends house on fire?"

"Sometimes..." Lucario scratched the back of his neck nervously. He neglected to add that no one had ever set a house ablaze by simply adding water to a rice cooker, but the less she knew in the long run was all the better.

The microwave beeped signaling it was done. Samus was pulled away from Lucario for that brief moment. Sighing knowing she couldn't just turn him away - he was still being rather polite - Samus allowed her friend inside as she went to get her she did so Lucario took a seat at her kitchen counter and began removing the various products he'd acquired from their bags and placing them there.

"Once I show you how to cook Samus, you will never want to stop."

"But Lucario why cook when I have modern conveniences like a microwave?" Samus remarked closing the machine shut with her hip. Lucario eyed her concoction warily as she opened it letting out plenty of steam from what looked like beef and assorted vegetables.

"You call that a meal? I could show you the world of making your own food that's delicious and perfectly balanced." Lucario held up condiments as if to prove his point.

"Look I know you mean well Lucario, really I do. You're always looking for the best in everybody like that super nice elementary teacher that gives A's for effort even when a kid eats super glue. But I'm a grown woman and I don't eat glue anymore."

Lucario binked. "That was oddly specific."

Samus stabbed her food with not a shred of remorse.

Without much else to continue in conversation Lucario continued emptying his grocery bag. Samus watched out of the corner of her eye as he set out in neat place various ingredients. From meats like ham and turkey and salami to vegetables like lettuce and pickles, tomatoes, and onions. She was almost thrown off by the addition of peanut butter and pickles until she spotted bread loaves being pulled out last.

"So rice wasn't the... best choice. But sandwiches should be simple enough to start your training."

"Training? Is that what we're calling it. Not an _absolute train wreck_."

"Cooking lessons. Potato tomato. You shall _unlearn_ what you have _learned_." Lucario motioned his paws. Samus's iris' unable to keep it straight.

"Alright Mr. Aura Guardian. Show me."

Setting down her hot microwave meal Samus took a seat at her kitchen counter. Lucario sat opposite of her as he began to organize each and every ingredient for her on a napkin.

"Most may look down on sandwiches but they do provide a balance of nourishment. They are truly a great meal to enjoy."

"A sandwich." Samus repeated flatly. Lucario tsked shaking his head.

"In just one form the sandwich has meat, vegetable, grain, together just one is needed for your daily nutrition. It is easy to package, not difficult to craft, it is without a doubt one of the most important contributions to society. All of mother nature's blessings in one form."

"... sandwiches."

"Look just make the damn thing, alright." Lucario dropped his sage like tone pushing the ingredients closer towards Samus.

Sighing in defeat Samus reached for a slice of bread. Her eyes wandered from each package of food wondering just what the heck she had to do.

Her gaze turning to the condiments they lingered on one of her favorites. Grabbing the jar of it she easily opened it taking in the delicious smell wafting to her senses.

"You like honey on your sandwiches?" Lucario said as he too began fixing his own concoction.

"Back in the army sometimes having something sweet, like a candy bar, or a bit of chocolate would raise your moral. The bear bottle is cute too..." Samus' cheeks tinted as she said this. Lucario nodded sagely folding his own sandwich together.

Without further comment from Lucario Samus added other things she liked. Meat was her essential and the salami, pepperoni, and turkey were all equally put together. Next followed a bit of leafy lettuce and tomato for freshness. Samus opted out of cheese as it wasn't her preference but did lay on olives and some mayonnaise.

Folding it together on the simple wheat bread Samus eyed her concoction. It looked normal enough. Albeit with honey dripping from it's side it was not average. But admitedly Samus liked what she saw.

"Good! Good my student, now I can't wait to try it."

Samus dropped her sandwich. "What?"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
